MedSci Deck
The MedSci Deck is the second deck of the Von Braun, but the first deck to be visited by SOLDIER G65434-2 in System Shock 2. __TOC__ Synopsis The Soldier is awoken from cryo-stasis by Janice Polito, who introduces him to the situation on board the Von Braun. She then tells him to head to the Operations Deck and meet her to combat the aliens and retake control of the ship. In order to reach the Operations Deck, he has to turn on main power to the elevator in the Engineering Deck since XERXES, the ship's computer, has them offline. Since the elevator is offline, the Soldier will have to use a maintenance shaft to get to the Engineering Deck where he can get main power back online, however the shaft is locked and the Soldier needs a security code. Polito explains that Dr. Watts' knows the code to gain access to the maintenance shaft however he is located in the Research and Development sector. To get to Watts in MedSci Crew Quarters, the Soldier will need the access card from Grassi, a medical technician. The Soldier travels to Medical Subsection avoiding the ship's many enemies, both alien and machine, and finds Grassi's body in the Biopsy lab. After obtaining the access card, he heads to the Crew Quarters of the med staff only to discover that Watts is not in the MedSci Crew Quarters. The Soldier instead finds a back-up access card to the Research and Development sector, where Watts is present. After leaving the medical sector, the Soldier travels back to the Science section and heads towards the Research and Development sector to find Dr. Watts. The Soldier arrives in time only to find a dying Watts who tries to warn him of The Many's plan for him. The Soldier then obtains the code from an Audio Log on his body and is able to head back to the security station where he can now access the maintenance shaft to get to the Engineering Deck. Realizing that the Soldier is becoming a bigger threat, XERXES releases the Security Bot that was protecting the shaft to stop him. After battling the robot, the Soldier is now able to use the access hatch and heads to Engineering. Deck Layout This deck features the following areas: *Cryo-Recovery suite **Suite A and Suite B *Science Wing subsection **Pump station *Security Station *Maintenance Shaft *Morgue **Bio-Reconstruction device *Biopsy *Intensive Care Unit *Chemical Storeroom *Research and Development *Animal Research Labs **Monkey Cages *Surgical Lab **Recovery *Radiology *Crew Quarters **Lounge MedSci Senior Crew Members *Dr. James R. Watts *Grassi Discoveries New Weapons *Wrench *Psi Amp *Talon M2A3 .45 Caliber Pistol *Shotgun *TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher New Armor *Light Combat Armor New Enemies *Hybrid *Security Camera *Shotgun Hybrid *Blue Monkey *Laser Turret *Maintenance Robot Audio Logs *New Code *XERXES *All Work, No Play *Implant Job *Patient Watson *Coolant Leaks *Rad Hypos *100% Torture *Strange AI *Procedures *Animal Rights? *Lifts Are Out *Nonsense *Not Ready *Yanking My Chain *Patient Watson, pt. 2 *Maintenance Conduit *Watson Autopsy *Where Are They? *More Trouble Gallery File:MedSci.png| ---- Category:System Shock 2 Locations Category:Locations